La Dama Enmascarada y su Príncipe
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: HitsuKarin. Au. El príncipe es encontrar una esposa, que ya tiene sus ojos puestos en uno. Una máscara determinados. Songfic.


Rápida caracteres Bio.

Toshiro Hitsugaya-El príncipe del Reino de Karakura, y está buscando una esposa. Sostiene un balón mensuales a fin de encontrar uno. Obsesionado con una máscara. Edad: 18

Karin Kurosaki-Un campesino que está locamente enamorada del príncipe. Ella va a cada pelota con una máscara para que no se reconocen como un campesino. Edad: 16

Kiseka Urahara-Los príncipes mejor amigo y consejero de confianza. Él sabe de su obsesión. Edad: 20

Ichigo Kurosaki-hermano de Karin. Él sabe de su amor por el príncipe. Edad: 20

Otros personajes son personajes secundarios, supongo.

Para la historia ...

Licor quema la lengua.  
Pica a contar hasta tres y mira a ver su mano en la cintura.  
Pero él sostiene que, como lo que debería.

Elegante, vuelo sin motor, visión de beso de un amante  
Otra ronda de cerveza, un yo no creo que este

Toshiro Hitsugaya vagaba en silencio alrededor de la sala de baile, mirando hacia fuera para una niña. La muchacha, que llevaba una máscara. Sin embargo, la bola de este mes fue un baile de disfraces. Cada cuando parecía que no podía encontrar a la niña, en cualquier lugar. Le dio un suspiro a sí mismo llamando la atención de su mejor amigo, Urahara.

"No se encuentra enmascarado señora?" Urahara-preguntó el príncipe deprimido. Urahara también sabía que sería casi imposible encontrar a la chica misteriosa que llamó a sus amigos del corazón.

"Yo no podría de todos modos. Antes de que ella se destacó, pero ahora se mezcla pulg No ayuda a que todo el mundo tiene la misma máscara como ella. "Toshiro volcó el pelo un poco de frustración. Los pretendientes elegibles todos los suspiró de satisfacción, Urahara sonrió a su comportamiento y en el príncipe que no se dio cuenta en la actualidad.

"Voy a terminar mi pelo rasga si ella no vino. Tenía la esperanza de averiguar su nombre hoy en día y tal vez pedir que se case conmigo. Dudo que tendrán la oportunidad ahora ". Toshiro pasó la mano por el pelo, un signo fue agitado.

Urahara miró a su alrededor a los hombres y mujeres bailando en el piso. Se dio cuenta de un hombre que se destacó, Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo siempre estaba al lado de la dama de máscaras, tal vez sería cerca de él hoy. Urahara movió la cabeza hacia él, una señal de que Toshiro sólo él y entender. El príncipe miró en la dirección que estaba dirigida a, él asintió con la cabeza dando la espalda 'Go' de la señal. Ichigo vio el príncipe y su consejero de caminar hacia él, sabiendo que la razón por la cual, a su hermana. Él sabía sobre las afecciones Karin hacia el 'príncipe de frío'.

"Buenas noches, señor. Estoy seguro de que sé por qué hemos venido a hablar con usted ". Urahara le sonrió al hombre con cabeza de color naranja en frente de él.

"Acerca de" mujeres enmascarados "Estoy seguro". Los dos hombres asintieron con la cabeza a cambio. "Ella está aquí, sin embargo ella no está aquí." Ichigo continuó.

"¿Qué es eso supone que significa eso?" Toshiro preguntó con impaciencia.

"Ella no está aquí, es más probable vagando por fuera." Ichigo sonrió en el 'príncipe de frío'.

"Gracias señor amable. Urahara se quitó el sombrero a Ichigo en la apreciación. El príncipe se alejó con su amigo después de la esperanza de que pudieran escapar de la multitud de damas. Una vez que estuvieron fuera, en silencio, Toshiro tomó un sorbo de vino que tomó en su salida. Rápidamente choque con la cabeza en el gusto de darle el resto a su asesor.

"Urahara, ¿cómo puedes beber eso?", Preguntó.

"Fácil como este". Urahara caer el vaso a la boca y se ahogó el último bit. A diferencia de Toshiro él sólo sonrió. Toshiro puso los ojos a su amigo.

"Espérame aquí, o si se puede distraer por favor a mis padres y si tiene que Rangiku." Toshiro no esperar una respuesta sabiendo que lo haría de todos modos. Urahara le sonrió a sus amigos de desaparecer de nuevo.

Los movimientos de un semidiós  
Estamos atrapados en un vals y espero que la danza para siempre  
Un sueño del que nunca nos va a parte  
Y despierto de tus brazos, nunca había, nunca

Karin se sentó en una banca mirando la puesta de sol. Cada pelota que había llegado a ella siempre se destacó, pero con el cambio repentino, se mezclan y se entristeció. Ella siempre espera que las bolas para ver la cara del príncipe, aunque él no podía ver la suya. Ahora, con todo el mundo el uso de máscaras como el de ella no sería capaz de identificar a ella, lo que significa que podría confundirla con otra persona.

"Eso es una gran verdad. Vengo a la pelota donde todos llevan una máscara estúpido. "Habló a las estrellas casi visible. "Nunca me encontrarán ahora".

"Eso no es cierto, yo todavía era capaz de encontrarlo." Karin se puso de pie rápidamente y se dio a la escucha ». Se confundió la distancia entre el banco y empujado demasiado lejos, cayendo sobre el borde de cemento que rodeaba el camino. Esperó a efecto, pero todo lo que sentía era más vueltas que un pecho.

Sentía los brazos envuelto suavemente alrededor de su cintura, con las manos sobre el pecho del hombre. Miró hacia arriba para ver los ojos azules deslumbrantes ella se enamoró. Su cabello blanco se redujo hoy, así que colgaba de su cuello y un poco en sus ojos.

"... Hola ..." Karin habló tímidamente. Su rostro se ensombreció cuando el príncipe le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola, sabes que eres la persona más difícil de buscar. "Él dijo en broma.

"Tiendo a ser. ¿Cómo me has encontrado. "Ella puso las manos alrededor de su cuello y los dos se balanceaban ligeramente a la música tranquila.

"Un hombre con pelo naranja nos dijo." Sacó su más cercano a él miedo de que ella desapareciera de nuevo.

¡Ah tan Ichigo dije que me imagino. ", Bromeó.

"Me imagino que pueda tener." Ambos se miraron fijamente. "Usted sabe que realmente me gustaría saber su nombre. He bailado con usted, hemos jugado de 100 preguntas, y creo que hemos conocido unos a otros por un tiempo muy largo. Sin embargo, yo todavía no sé su nombre. "

Karin respaldado un poco lo que le permite girar suavemente, ella puso las manos una vez más sobre los hombros. "Yo podría decirle, o tal vez no." Ella sonrió levemente.

"Lo que me llevaría su nombre?", Preguntó.

"Depende." Respondió ella.

"Depende de qué?"

Susurra al oído  
De lo que parece que te pone  
Envía escalofríos por la espalda, como el violín, se ejecuta  
gracia, vuelo sin motor, visión de contacto amante  
Puedo bailar con mis guantes, creo que esto ha ido demasiado lejos

"No lo sé todavía." Ella sonrió con timidez. "Te lo diré cuando pienso en algo".

Toshiro se trasladó a su oído y le susurró algo a ella. Karin sonrió y asintió con la cabeza hacia él. El tanto se acercó a uno del otro. Toshiro puso una mano en la cintura, la otra bajo la barbilla. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Toshiro arrancó una sonrisa en su rostro enrojecido. Ella se mudó a su oído y le dio su respuesta.

"Mi nombre es Karin Kurosaki." Se alejó de el príncipe y se inclinó, "un placer conocerlo."

Toshiro tomó de la mano y la acercó a él de nuevo ", y Karin, es un placer conocerte. Me alegro de que finalmente podría cumplir, creo que tenemos antes de cumplir. "Él sonrió.

"Uno nunca sabe, puede que haya bailado conmigo dentro." Ella respondió a su juego.

"Yo sólo bailar con una chica y que es usted." Los dos se mudaron a otra vez a punto de reunirse en el centro sin embargo, fueron interrumpidas.

¡Karin! Tenemos que ir! "Karin vio a su hermano a las puertas dobles. Ella suspiró.

"Toshiro, me temo que tenemos que separarnos ahora, idiota de mi hermano me llama otra vez." Ella dio un beso en la mejilla, "no estoy seguro de cuando y reunirse de nuevo, pero no puede esperar".

"Espera, antes de ir tengo que hacer esta pregunta. O más bien tengo que decirte esto. "Él se trasladó a ella y le susurró algo a la ligera a ella. Su rostro se puso rojo y le dio una respuesta rápida de la espalda.

"Karin, la próxima vez que nos reunimos espero que será una pasada, espero que para entonces podría decidir que sea mi esposa". Toshiro besó en los labios una vez más.

"Yo también lo espero." Karin habló por última vez antes de que ella se volvió y corrió el vestido largo que sopla en el viento.

"Hasta entonces. Toshiro levantó los ojos al cielo se oscureció, rogando a las estrellas," Hasta entonces ".

"¿Quieres bailar antes de la noche termina, sólo una vez más?"  
La adrenalina, la confirmación, a perder el encanto .. En mis brazos

Mira tus pasos y contar hasta tres

Mirar a través de la habitación con un examen cuidadoso  
Evaluar la situación  
Proof necesita es lo que, para demostrar que soy un hombre

sé lo que quiero, y tener la confianza de líquido para mostrarle lo que tengo

"Toshiro debe dejar de mirar a esa chica allí. Si usted debe ir a pedir a bailar ". Urahara hablaba astutamente.

"Pienso que puede ser". Toshiro se puso de pie y caminó entre la multitud de damas en la pista de baile a una mujer en particular.

Se inclinó ante ella, "Can I have this dance?" La mujer delante de él llevaba una máscara de oro sencillos que cubrían la mitad de su cara. Todo lo que podía ver era los ojos azul oscuro y un par de labios carnosos.

"Ciertamente se puede." La muchacha hablaba. Toshiro sentía el calor de su boca arriba. La voz de la máscara era suave, pero fuerte en un camino. Se envolvió en una mano en la cintura, la otra con la suya con la otra mano en el hombro. Ellos bailaron con gracia por el suelo.

El hombre que nunca la atención, que nunca embotellado y se escondió de todos los sentimientos que tenía, y todas las cosas que nunca se  
Me detengo mi discurso arrastrando y esperar la mejor respuesta  
"¿Quieres bailar antes de la noche termina, sólo una vez más?"  
La adrenalina, la confirmación, a perder el encanto .. en mis brazos

Cada pelota que ha tenido siempre, que siempre la vio allí, siempre que la danza, y sin embargo nunca se enteró de su nombre.

"Príncipe, ¿puedo preguntarle por qué siempre prestar atención a mí y no a las otras chicas. Que se supone que encontrar una esposa. ¿Cómo se supone usted que para encontrar uno, que sólo bailar conmigo. "

"Supongo que debo bailar con otras chicas, pero ninguno de ellos me interesa como tú." Toshiro le dio una pequeña sonrisa, sólo para ella.

"Veo, por lo que significa eso, puede que quiera como tu esposa". Se fue a vivir cerca de él, señalando que cada niña miraba a ella. La atrajo más a él.

"Se podría, tal vez no. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría significar ".

Esta vez se ganó la poca confianza que perdió cuando él siempre bailó con la máscara. Él tímidamente envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo así que tomó la iniciativa y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyó la mano en el hueco de su cuello. Ella escuchó el rápido ritmo de su corazón, entonces, como se calmó, miró a él.

"Bueno, yo sólo puedo esperar que significa sí." Ella lo miró sonriendo a sí mismo, entonces mirarla.

"Te amo, tú lo sabes, así que ... ¿te quieres casar conmigo?"

"Por supuesto que sí, me alegro de que me encontraba aquella noche. Para que lo sepas ... yo también te amo. "

Los movimientos de un semidiós  
Estamos atrapados en un vals y espero que la danza para siempre  
Un sueño del que nunca nos va a parte  
Y despierto de tus brazos, nunca había, nunca


End file.
